Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an output control system incorporated in a vehicle including a clutch device which connects and cuts off a driving power transmission path provided between a drive source and a drive wheel.
Description of the Related Art
An engine output control system disclosed in JP2010-229912A performs an engine output reducing control for reducing an engine output, when it detects that a wheelie is occurring in a vehicle.
In a vehicle including a clutch device, a rider is required to perform a clutch engagement operation and an acceleration operation which are quick and delicate, at the same time, to start the vehicle at a high speed. When the vehicle is started at a high speed, great driving power is transmitted to a drive wheel. Therefore, the rider is required to perform the acceleration operation while suppressing occurrence of the wheelie. For this reason, the rider is required to have a high skill to start the vehicle at a high speed. According to JP2010-229912A, the engine output is reduced when the wheelie is detected at the starting of the vehicle. While the engine output is automatically reduced, the rider is required to perform the clutch engagement operation and the acceleration operation at the same time. This requires the rider's high skill.
In view of the above-described circumstances, an object of the present invention is to provide an output control system which is capable of suppressing occurrence of a wheelie while allowing a rider to easily perform a clutch operation at starting of a vehicle.